


Not Tonight

by Icalynn



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 18:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AUverse, no powers. As soon as Gabriel sees Mohinder at the local club, he knows he wants him and thus reinvents himself as Sylar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for takhallus for the heroes_exchange on livejournal. Thank you so much to my lovely beta, brandinsbabe!

The club was dark and seedy, the beat of the music reverberating through everybody crammed on the dance floor. Gabriel stood near the bar, drinking the same bottle of beer for the past hour. His eyes were trained on the dance floor, following the movement of one particular dancer. 

His breath caught in his throat the first time he saw him. His dark skin glowed with a sheen of sweat, his black leather pants rested low on his hips, his chest bare, his dark curls framed his face… he was the closest thing to perfection that he had ever witnessed. 

Mohinder.

Gabriel had caught the name briefly from another patron, and he had not dared to approach the man with so many admirers. They flocked to him, and every night he has witnessed him leave with someone new, someone he couldn't compete with. 

Gabriel pulled at his button down shirt and wished he was better looking, more appealing. He wanted Mohinder, to touch him, to make him his. But as a simple watch maker he feared he'd never be enough. 

He sipped at the bitter beer and glanced once more over at Mohinder, loving how he moved in sync to the music, his lean muscles rippling under his skin. His fingers clenched at his side, itching to touch him, to be the man Mohinder chose to go home with.

But he wanted more than that. He wanted Mohinder every night, not just one random fuck- he just had to figure out how to get what he wanted. 

It took Gabriel almost a week to reinvent himself. He bought clothes that he'd never contemplate wearing until now, they were dark, revealing… he had his hair cut and styled, using gel to spike it up. And a pair of contacts that finished his new, edgy look- he just hoped it was enough. 

He donned a pair of tight black jeans and a knit, black sleeveless shirt that molded to his chest. He felt odd, but suddenly he felt more alive than he had ever felt. A confidence he'd never possessed washed over him and he couldn't help but grin at his reflection in the mirror. 

Mohinder was going to be his tonight. 

The club was in full swing when he arrived, the music was pounding and the dance floor was packed. He stood at the side, his gaze sweeping over the crowd, looking for the man he desired. 

Mohinder.

Gabriel sucked in a quick breath as his gaze locked with Mohinder's and he stalked forward. Mohinder turned, bumping into him and he almost had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape at the heat that radiated through his body. Gabriel didn't give in, but instead offered him a heated glare of annoyance. 

"Sorry," Mohinder spoke and Gabriel thought he had died and gone to heaven. He had not expected his voice to be as exotic as he appeared. It took all of his will power to push past him and walk away. 

He ordered a drink and took a long sip, waiting, hoping that Mohinder would follow him. A second later, he was rewarded with a light touch to his lower back. It lingered long enough to burn and he glanced over to see Mohinder beside him. 

"Put it on my tab, Steve," he called out to the bartender as he leaned into Gabriel's space, smiling at him. "I'm Mohinder," he shouted over the loud music, his gaze locking with Gabriel's.

Gabriel quirked a grin and he paused to study the man he had studied for so long from a far. His breath caught in his throat as he noted the dark brown ring around blown pupils and he ached to touch the curl of hair that hung in his face. Mohinder flashed him a bright smile and his knees went weak. 

He was foolish to think he could pull this off and he felt his confidence fade as Mohinder looked away. He faltered, but gained back the control as Mohinder's hand continued to linger on his back. 

"I didn't catch your name," Mohinder murmured into his ear. "Music-" he added as he waved his hand toward the DJ, offering an explanation when Gabriel didn't give his name and had assumed that he did. 

"Sylar," he stated, unable to voice his own name. Sylar had the ring of the confidence he needed, Gabriel seemed so weak. 

Mohinder grinned at him, taking his hand and dragging him back onto the dance floor. Gabriel tensed slightly, but slowly relaxed as Mohinder rubbed against him. Their bodies merged together, moving to the loud beat of the music. 

It was hypnotic, heady…and he wanted nothing more than to drag Mohinder off the dance floor and fuck him against the wall. "Mohinder," he called out to him, running his fingers down his arms.

Mohinder looked up at him, his eyes dark and hooded. "Sylar," he replied, his hips grinding into his own, the heat radiating through his body and straight to his groin. 

Gabriel growled, placing his hands on Mohinder's hips and forcing them together. Their erections trapped in between their bodies as they continued to grind with the music. 

"Sylar," Mohinder moaned as he tugged on Gabriel's pants. "Come home with me." 

Gabriel tensed, his heart skipping a beat. Mohinder leaned against him, nipping lightly on his ear, his tongue soothing the tiny sting. Gabriel groaned—it's exactly what he wanted since he saw him, but knew deep down that Mohinder would fuck him and then he'd not give him a second glance… it's what he always did. Gabriel only wanted Mohinder and he wanted that same commitment. 

Gabriel stopped, forcing Mohinder to still his actions and look up at him. "Not tonight." He stated and pulled away, heading back to the bar. 

He didn't need to glance back to know that Mohinder had already turned to the next available man. He was a whore, that was for sure…but, there was something about him that intrigued Gabriel. He was determined to claim Mohinder for himself alone.

Weeks went by, following the same routine. They'd flirt to the point of actually fucking on the dance floor and then Gabriel would say, "Not tonight." 

Gabriel pulled away, vowing that when Mohinder left by himself, he'd take action. 

~~~

When Mohinder was done for the day, he fled his father's lab and strict rules. He discarded the white, starched lab coat and stuffy garments, and pulled on his black leather pants. It was like pulling on a layer of skin, something that was free and truer to himself. 

Every night, he headed over to Eclipse, the exclusive gay nightclub. He would dance his frustrations and his heartache out, and every night he'd leave with a handsome man in his arms. 

Names never mattered, he rarely went home with the same man twice…they fulfilled a need and nothing more. That was, until he met Sylar. 

Sylar infuriated him, bumping into Mohinder one night and catching his attention. So, he did the only thing he could think of and bought him a drink. Then he dragged him onto the dance floor, needing an excuse to touch him more. 

Mohinder craved his touch and he was left empty every time Sylar said no to his advances. He'd pick some random guy and was left unsatisfied as he fucked another…the faces were meaningless and he cursed the man he wanted. 

He told himself that the next night he wouldn't ask, but his decision always faltered when Sylar’s dark eyes locked onto his. His pale, strong hands braced his hips, and warm lips brushed against his necks. Mohinder was always left hard and breathless, craving more. 

Finally, a night came when he didn't ask Sylar and he left Eclipse alone. He pulled his jacket collar up further around his neck and tried to keep warm as he hailed a cab. But as he stood in the cold, all he could think of was the way Sylar's hands felt on his body as they danced only moments ago.

"Mohinder." 

Mohinder snapped out of his reverie and turned his head to see Sylar standing behind him, hunched against the cold just as he was. "Sylar?"

"Come home with me," Sylar stated, pressing his body against Mohinder's back and he whimpered at the sudden heat encompassing him. 

Mohinder nodded, not trusting his voice. 

"Good choice," Sylar purred into Mohinder's ear as his fingers dug into hips, his lips nipping at his ear. 

The ride from the club to Sylar's apartment was a blur. Mohinder was too focused on the long fingers sneaking up his shirt and the knee pressing against his erection, to see where they were going. "Sylar," he moaned as he arched up into his touch, kissing him desperately. 

"Shhh," Sylar soothed against his lips, the taxi coming to an abrupt stop. "We're here." 

Mohinder nodded, watching through hooded eyes as Sylar paid the driver, then followed him into an apartment building. They barely made it up the stairs and through the door, before the restrictive clothing was peeled off and tossed to the side.

Mohinder moaned as their chests came in contact, his fingers seeking out every inch of Sylar's pale supple skin. "Sylar," he gasped, nipping at his lips as they stumbled over their feet and crashed into the couch. 

"Shit," Sylar hissed, turning on his heels, smirking as he pushed Mohinder back onto the plush seats. 

Mohinder grunted at the impact and the burn of fabric against his overly sensitive skin, "Bloody bastard." 

Sylar only grinned in response, straddling the man, forcing him onto his back. He kissed the mumbled protests from his lips, drawing out a prolonged moan as his fingers trailed over Mohinder's chest. 

Mohinder cursed in Tamil at the slow infuriating pace and twisted under him until he gained the advantaged and pushed Sylar back. "This is more like it," he purred, nipping at Sylar's lip, grinding his hips against Sylar's. "Want to fuck you." 

Sylar stiffened, his eye narrowing slightly. "Not this time, Mohinder." Sylar stated, flipping them back over and pinning Mohinder back to the couch. "I'm going to fuck you." 

The intensity of his words sent tendrils of lust through Mohinder and he wanted him more than he'd wanted any other man. He worried his swollen lip slightly, never submitting to another man, but now at this moment…he wanted nothing more. "Yes."

Sylar grinned, kissing him hard as his fingers traced over his chest. "Yes," he inhaled as he pulled back slightly, lowering himself. Their eyes locked and Mohinder simply nodded his head. 

Mohinder inhaled sharply as Sylar's tongue circled his pert nipples, lavishing them with tiny strokes before he nipped on the tight bud. "God, Sylar," he arched upwards, his fingers splaying over Sylar's hips, before forcing them closer together. "Fuck." 

"Such a dirty mouth, Mohinder," Sylar smirked as he ran his fingers down Mohinder's chest, teasing him once more with light caresses. 

Mohinder whined, bucking his hips forward, wanting Sylar to touch him. "Sylar," he squirmed underneath him, arching his back. "God-"

He never finished his train of thought. Sylar took his breath from him, silencing him with a deep and searching kiss. Mohinder whimpered against the assault, threading his fingers into Sylar's dark hair, his mind going blank except from the sensations coursing through his body. 

"Mohinder," Sylar exhaled, parting for just a moment before he lowered his lips to Mohinder's neck.

Mohinder gasped as the soft press of lips brought a light scratch of stubble burn…each sensation enhancing the other as they streaked down his abdomen and settled into his groin. "Oh, God!" Mohinder's eyes rolled back as Sylar's mouth engulfed his cock and he thrust his hips up in reflex. 

Sylar pulled away far too soon and Mohinder whined at the loss. He glared at Sylar, protesting with a strangled moan as his hips arched up, his cock begging for more attention. "Sylar-"

Sylar raised a brow, smirking as he smacked his ass. "Turn over." 

Mohinder balked at him, his mouth dropping to protest, but his body was aching for release and he turned without protest. He braced his hands on the armrest and rose up on his knees, moaning as he felt Sylar's hands massaging his ass. 

"Oh, fuck," Mohinder let out a breath as Sylar's tongue swiped over the cleft of his ass and he pushed back, needing more. "Sylar." 

"Patience, Mohinder…" Sylar soothed against his skin, fingers gripping his hips as he lavished the dark rim with his tongue. 

Mohinder whined, pushing back as Sylar tongue pushed through the tight muscle and his body trembled. His breathing hitched, his heart racing as he rocked back, needing more. Mohinder had never felt this exposed, but he had also never felt this at ease, this wanted. 

Sylar pulled away once more and Mohinder moaned at the loss of his touch, until he realized that he had left him and disappeared around the corner. He sat back, slightly confused until he saw him return with lube and a package of condoms. He blinked, finally getting a moment to really study the man. Mohinder opened his mouth to speak his thoughts, but Sylar stood before him, smirking at him. 

"Resume the position," Sylar spoke, his voice deeper then it was just a moment before. And Mohinder shuddered at his tone of voice and quickly turned around, resuming his position. 

He trembled as he heard the crinkle of the condom wrapper. "Sylar," he moaned as he felt his slick fingers press into him, scissoring him open. "More." He gasped, rocking back. 

"Shhh," Sylar murmured, kissing the back of his neck as he added another finger. 

Mohinder whimpered, thrusting back, needing Sylar to fill him. "Please." He added as the fingers were suddenly removed and he felt the head of his cock pushing in. "Oh, God." 

They both moaned as Sylar slammed into him, their bodies slick with sweat, their heart racing and breathing labored. Sylar nipped playfully at his neck as Mohinder adjusted to the sudden intrusion.

Their movements were slow and precise, the couch creaking in protest as they increased their pace. Mohinder groaned as he thrust back, his body tingling from head to toe. "So close." 

Sylar smirked against his skin, bringing his hand around and encompassed Mohinder's cock with his fingers. Mohinder cried out, bucking into his hand as he thrust back onto Sylar. "Let go." 

Mohinder moaned, his orgasm washing over him as he did just that. His body trembled and he rode out his orgasm, loving it when he felt Sylar come deep within him only seconds later. Sylar slumped against him and Mohinder fell back against the couch. 

They kissed each other breathlessly, their heart rates still erratic as they lay there, their bodies entwined. 

"Stay the night?" Sylar asked softly, his fingers trialing over Mohinder's arms.

Mohinder blinked, shocked by the simple question. This was new for him. He had never stayed after sex, not wanting to spare another second at some stranger's house, but this time, he wanted every second he could with him. 

"Yes," Mohinder nodded, smiling against his lips. Sylar returned the smile and they kissed once more.

When he saw that smile, Mohinder felt like maybe this could be the end of his heartache, and finally the start of something more.


End file.
